Anjo
by MoiLina
Summary: Castiel era um anjo, um soldado de Deus, e ele não pensava nisso. Não até ser designado a resgatar Dean Winchester do inferno. Dean/Castiel.


**Os personagens da série SPN não me pertencem, e tampouco tenho intenções em obter lucro com a publicação desta história. Foi escrita apenas para entretenimento!**

**Sinopse:** Castiel era um anjo, um soldado de Deus, e ele não pensava nisso. Não até ser designado a resgatar Dean Winchester do inferno.

**Status: **Terminada.

_**ANJO**_

Anjo.

Castiel era um anjo, um soldado de Deus, e ele não pensava nisso. Não como uma definição, pelo menos, muito menos sobre seu significado ou consequências, afinal, essa era sua essência. E ele tinha fé, o mais crédulo, respeitava a irmandade que reinava no céu, e _obedecia_. Completa e cegamente.

Por muito tempo, Castiel não questionava. Talvez ele nem ao menos pensasse. E com certeza, não _sentia_. Não até ser designado a resgatar Dean Winchester do inferno, guarda-lo e instrui-lo do dever divino que lhe cabia por ter _cedido_, por ter sido o Primeiro Selo que iniciara a corrida do Apocalipse.

Mais tarde Castiel se culparia por não ter sido tão rápido, por não ter tirado Dean daquele mundo abafado e agonizante em tempo, de ter esperado por _ordens_.

Ele desceu a terra, vestiu um corpo humano, e sua convivência junto aos homens o modificou.

Ah, ele já não lembrava mais quando seu mundo havia se transfigurado, quando o certo passou a ser errado, e ele conheceu a ambiguidade e a incerteza. Era como uma onda, que uma vez iniciada só podia ser assistida e nunca parada. Ele viu seus valores, um por um ruírem e serem substituídos por novos, outras vezes apenas pelo vazio.

Vazio era uma sensação, e o julgamento entre o certo e o errado não lhe cabia, ou não deveria caber.

Castiel suspirou, fechando os olhos por um momento.

Ele estava sentado em um penhasco, à beira mar, observando o céu cinza e aos blocos de nuvens que se moviam com rapidez. Sentia o vento forte fazer sua pele se arrepiar, e sentia o cheiro salgado da maresia. Estava fazendo muito disso ultimamente, se isolar e pensar.

Riu consigo. Estava com frio.

Havia demorado em perceber que sentia através do corpo de Jimmy Novak. Calor, fome, frio. E demorou ainda mais para reconhecer que o medo, a tristeza e a dúvida vinham mais de _dentro_. _Eram_ dele, _emanavam_ dele e ele as sentia por dentro e por fora, completamente engolfado pela sua intensidade.

Algumas eram ruins, outras boas, várias eram aterrorizantes. E logo estava julgando tudo aquilo que conhecia, e a si mesmo.

Castiel se impressionava com a concepção humana de divindade, sobre anjos e Deus. A crença de uma força maior, superior à humanidade, mas que desta compartilhava, responsável por reger o mundo perceptível e o não perceptível, e que lhe davam forças para continuar, que se apiedava de seus pecados e que nunca os deixariam cair, que bastava se arrependerem, que os protegeriam do mal.

E eles estavam _tão _errados, mas Castiel queria tanto corresponder as essas expectativas!

De fato, sua essência havia mudado. Definitivamente.

Ele _almejava_ agora.

E ao contrário do que poderia parecer, esse desejo de longe alcançava o espirito magnânimo das crenças humanas, pois Castiel não era mais divino que humano. Era egoísta.

Castiel queria o que queria por uma razão bem menor que a redenção humana, e ainda assim muito mais importante para ele: o bem de Dean Winchester.

Oh não, não, não. Por mais confuso que Castiel se encontrasse, Dean nunca lhe saia da cabeça. Ele era sua meta, passará a ser seu amigo, e agora sua importância era tão grande quanto a sua própria existência. E aquilo não havia sido fácil admitir.

Além de _todos _os problemas que tinham que enfrentar, todas suas responsabilidades em deter a destruição do mundo, e toda a confusão que apenas aqueles que nunca haviam sentindo poderiam entender, Castiel se descobrira _apaixonado_.

_Que blasfêmia_! Pensou irônico, balançando a cabeça negativamente, talvez esse fosse seu tendão de Aquiles, talvez ter se rendido à humanidade o levasse a cair em definitivo; a perder a sua graça e se tornar apenas outro humano para viver sua paixão _humana_.

E por vezes Castiel se reprendia porque aquilo deveria lhe assustar, e não apenas soar como uma_ opção_. Castiel desejava o que não podia ter, e falhava miseravelmente em manter Dean inteiro.

_Culpa._

Dean estava cada vez mais distante de Sam, e o anjo sabia como aquilo doía no mais velho. Podia ver em seus olhos que ele estava desistindo, que ele estava cedendo. Mais uma vez. E nada de bom acontecia quando Dean Winchester perdia a confiança em si mesmo.

O caçador estava se isolando, e Castiel estava permitindo ao negar a si mesmo o prazer da companhia do outro, por não querer envolve-lo em mais problemas, mais desespero, mais frustações. Ele não queria causar mais dor a Dean, mas talvez ele precisasse se reaproximar e fazer aquilo que devia ter feito sempre, protege-lo. Inclusive de si mesmo.

Fixou o pensamento e se levantou, seu casaco esvoaçando violentamente. Estava na hora de corresponder às expectativas. As suas _próprias _expectativas.

_** Dastiel is life **_

Dean estava sentado no beiral da janela do hotel no escuro. A televisão estava ligava, mas apenas chuviscos dançavam na tela. Entornou mais um gole de cerveja, com os olhos fixos na tempestade que caía ruidosa, embaçando o horizonte. Poças avermelhadas tomavam a frente do hotel, isolando-o da estrada, agora deserta.

Estava sozinho. Depois de mais uma discussão, Sam simplesmente pegará sua jaqueta, chaves e saíra. Não disse para onde ia, Dean tampouco perguntou, a boca azeda pela atitude do mais novo. Como salvá-lo se ele mesmo não conseguia se manter em pé?

Esvaziou a garrafa em gole longo, e jogou-a no canto junto com as outras três. Ele jamais diria em voz alta, não se desculparia quando Sammy voltasse, mas ele se preocupava. Não devia se afastar tanto, pois sabia que sua ausência seria substituída, preenchida por algo pior, algo que ajudaria Sam a se perder para sempre.

Fechou os olhos, e aperto-os cansado, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos._ Merda! _Aquilo era patético de mais. Ele estava solitário como nunca havia estado, desamparado, impotente. Ele realmente estava precisando de um milagre, _como se isso existisse, _revirou os olhos se esticando e indo em direção ao frigobar. Mais algumas garrafas e ele poderia se entregar ao sono na expectativa que o amanhã fosse menos sombrio.

Jogou-se sobre a cama de solteiro, de barriga para baixo, e alcançou a geladeira, abrindo-a e pegando uma nova garrafa, que pesou em sua mão. Ele estava _tão _exausto. Sua cabeça tombou na cama e sentiu seus ombros relaxarem minimamente. Não viu quando fechou os olhos, nem percebeu o sono se esgueirar por seus músculos e consciência. _Paz, enfim._

_** Dastiel is life **_

A consciência voltou aos poucos. O sonho se desvaneceu, e o ruído da TV transpassou o torpor do sono, fazendo Dean abrir os olhos minimamente. Pelo silêncio, sabia que Sammy ainda não havia voltado. Sonolento, virou a cabeça para o outro lado, e se sobressaltou.

Escorregou a mão por de baixo do seu travesseiro tirando seu revólver, e se postou em pé em um pulo, mirando no vulto parado próximo à porta do banheiro, que ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Sou eu, Dean. – Disse Castiel simplesmente, avançando alguns passos de forma que a pouca claridade do quarto criasse sombras em seu rosto.

Dean suspirou exasperado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto a adrenalina ainda pulsava em seus nervos – O que está fazendo aqui, Castiel? – perguntou rancoroso. Havia semanas que o anjo não parecia, tampouco respondia aos chamados dos irmãos.

Vim ver se estava bem. – disse simplesmente. Não precisava explicar nada além disso, e ainda assim era a verdade.

Dean riu alto e irônico, e não percebeu que o anjo havia se referido apenas a sua pessoa – Como se fosse possível. Sam está cada vez mais escorregadio, e ninguém parece interessado em me ajudar a detê-lo. – deu de ombros, jogando a arma sobre a cama e ficando de costas para o Anjo. – Sabe, hoje realmente não é um bom dia, Castiel. Devia ter vindo quando te _chamamos_. Então se não se importa... – e fez um gesto simbólico para a porta.

Desculpe-me, Dean, mas eu estava ocupado – disse, inclinando levemente a cabeça. Era mentira. A única ocupação de Castiel nos últimos tempos era pensar em Dean, e evitá-lo.

Dean não respondeu e tampouco se virou para o anjo, que não pretendia ir embora. A tensão do irmão mais velho era visível, sua aura carregada causava um nó na garganta de Castiel.

Um pouco titubeante Castiel se aproximou de Dean, mas se manteve as suas costas, faltou coragem para encará-lo – Eu vim para guardá-lo, Dean, que é a minha função. – Disse, e prendeu a respiração assim que Dean se virou energético para encará-lo. _Aquilo era raiva? _Castiel ficou confuso.

Você vem _agora_? – disse Dean ríspido em um meio grito – que belo Anjo da Guarda você é Castiel! – ironizou – teria sido mais útil se tivesse impedido Sam de beber mais sangue de demônio! Se tivesse me tirado mais rápido daquele merda chamada Inferno, ou então me deixado lá para sempre! – gritou – Vai embora, Castiel! Eu não sou seu fardo!

Aquilo feriu Castiel mais do que ele próprio esperava. Seus pensamentos congelaram, deixando a onda de fúria dominar suas ações, e no instante seguinte estava sobre Dean, caído no chão, segurando-o com força pelos ombros e encarando-o nos olhos. Dean estremeceu surpreso.

_Fardo_? – Castiel repetiu. Ele não gritava, mas Dean pode sentir a raiva do anjo sacudir seus ossos. – Eu me rebelei e caí e fui punido por que eu escolhi você, Dean – disse, erguendo o Winchester minimamente para então empurra-lo com força contra o chão novamente. Dean parecia apenas um menino, assustado demais para falar, encolhido sob os olhos de Castiel – Foi uma escolha! Eu não recebo ordens de ninguém, Dean, muito menos de você!

E da mesma forma que avançou sobre o Winchester, Castiel de afastou, se dirigindo para a outra extremidade do quarto, se martirizando. Havia falado _demais_. Tapou o rosto com as mãos. Quando mesmo havia se deixado ser tão humano?

Dean permaneceu deitado por mais algum tempo, a respiração descompassada e os pensamentos sobrecarregados pelos os últimos segundos. Levou a mão ao peito, sentindo o coração acelerado, mas não era medo. Dean não temia Castiel, nunca o temera. No fundo, ele havia aceitado o anjo ao seu lado mais facilmente que qualquer outra pessoa. Era fácil ficar perto dele.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, engolindo em seco, as palavras de Castiel ecoando no fundo da sua cabeça – _eu escolhi você, Dean_ – aquilo significava mesmo o que ele achava que significava? O ar faltou novamente. Oh, eles estavam tão ferrados.

Castiel sempre deixava Dean mais calmo, não importava a situação. Apenas a presença do anjo fazia com que ele se esquece da amargura que carregava consigo, ele se sentia leve, protegido. E agora, saber que a presença do anjo ao seu lado não era uma obrigação, fez com que seu coração se aquecesse. Castiel realmente se importava com ele, _graças a Deus._

Limpou a mente, e se levantou, encontrando o anjo lhe observando, apoiado contra a parede mais distante. Talvez fosse culpa do escuro, mas Castiel parecia sofrer, e o estômago de Dean se revirou de culpa. Respirando fundo, se aproximou devagar percebendo a tensão no corpo do anjo, que continuava imóvel, olhos fixos nos seus. _Azuis_.

Me desculpa, Cas. Foi ingratidão dizer aquilo. – Mais dois passos e Dean se perguntou se Castiel podia chorar. Qual seria sua punição por fazer isso a um anjo?

Eu sou sua escolha, Dean? – Castiel perguntou repentinamente, um tom mais baixo, a voz mais rouca que o normal. Seus olhos se encerraram pela metade e ele ergueu o queixo.

Dean arregalou os olhos. As palavras lhe faltaram. E no segundo que demorou para processar, Castiel desapareceu no ar, deixando-o novamente sozinho e com um peso duas vezes maior em seu peito.

Mas que merda, Cas! – gritou em voz alta para as paredes, abrindo os braços, exasperado

Talvez aquele fosse um plano entre Sam e Castiel para derrubá-lo. Mal sabiam eles que não precisavam de tanto. Naquele momento, bastava apenas um sopro para Dean desabar.

Ele ia sufocar desse jeito, merda!

_** Dastiel is life **_

Castiel era uma droga de anjo.

A droga de um anjo que havia se perdido nele mesmo, e agora não era capaz de fazer nada certo. Não pertencia aos céus, não pertencia a terra, muito menos à Dean, e isso doía.

Caiu de joelhos sobre a terra úmida de uma floresta qualquer, em um lugar que não importava. O céu estava nublado e não havia qualquer luz ali, nem mesmo das estrelas. Encurvou-se mais, tocando o chão frio com a testa, pois seu peito ardia, como se o seu coração se estrangulasse a cada batida.

Oh, Céus, aquela dor devia matá-lo! Pois parecia que _aquilo_ iria explodi-lo em mil partes! Como poderia viver com as entranhas queimando? Expirou forte, e sugou o ar com força, tombando de lado. Nem ao menos perceberá que parará de respirar desde o instante que abandonara Dean no velho hotel.

Para que ele havia ido até ele mesmo? Ah, sim, para ser o salvador que faria Dean ser o homem mais feliz e despreocupado do mundo, ironizou-se. Estupido! Patético! Anjo de merda, imperfeição da natureza! Falhara novamente. Decepcionara a si mesmo e anulara qualquer chance de voltar a ficar perto de Dean do jeito que eram antes, compartilhando intimidade. Sendo _amigos_.

Afinal, o que estava esperando como resposta para uma pergunta como aquela? Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não queria mais pensar naquilo. Apenas queria ficar deitado ali – e ele nunca deitava, e fingir que nada havia acontecido. Queria poder dormir e deixar que as respostas o encontrassem sozinho.

_Que belo Anjo da Guarda você é Castiel!_

_** Dastiel is life **_

O tempo passou, as cidades mudaram, e os ânimos também. Dean voltará a se aproximar o suficiente de Sam, a convivência estava mais amena, e o contato dos irmãos com Castiel passara a se limitava a casos urgentes, mas mesmo assim o anjo não ficava muito. Evitava olhar para Dean, e não dava qualquer abertura para sua aproximação. Até Sam parecia incomodado com a estranha afobação do anjo, mas nunca perguntou nada, e Dean agradeceu por isso.

Castiel até tentara se afastar em definitivo dos irmãos Winchester, mas como poderia? Eles estavam mais ferrados a cada dia, e se não intervisse logo só Deus sabia o que podia ter acontecido. Pareciam duas crianças que não sabiam se cuidar sozinhas, ainda que armadas até os dentes.

E além do que, quem ele queria enganar? Aguentara apenas alguns dias longe de Dean. O medo de perdê-lo para sempre, para a _morte_, o fizera voltar a zelá-lo à distância, no conforto da invisibilidade.

Sempre que trazia novas informações para os irmãos, sentia o olhar de Dean pesar sobre suas costas. Suas gracinhas costumeiras ganharam um duplo sentido ao ouvidos do anjo, e às vezes suas perguntas tinham ares de impertinência ou simplesmente não tinham vínculo algum com o assunto principal. Castiel se desconcertava, demorava dois segundos a mais que o normal para responder, e o máximo que via dos olhos de Dean era um lampejo verde, antes de desviar ou sumir.

Como o tempo, até Sam olhava para ele de uma forma estranha, por Deus! Revirava os olhos quando Sam franzia a testa com desconfiança e nem perdia tempo em ler seus pensamentos, já eram óbvios de mais, obrigado! E simplesmente ia, sem despedidas.

Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: poderia continuar com isso para sempre.

Garantia melhor a segurança de Dean de longe, que quando dividia seu tempo com ele, e além do mais, não podia pedir muito mais que isso.

Também podia continuar a ignorar a dor que sentia toda vez que ignorava o caçador, e o medo quando via pelo canto dos olhos ele se aproximar de si. Tudo era suportável.

Pelo menos, enquanto pudesse velar o sono do mais velho, Castiel estava feliz.

Era uma rotina. Acompanhava os irmãos pelas cidades onde passavam, ajudava discretamente quando possível, e passava a noite inteira para em pé ao lado da cama de Dean. Mesmo quando não os acompanhava durante o dia, Castiel reservava suas noites para ele.

Inclusive, era o que fazia nesse exato instante, sentado sobre uma poltrona ao lado da cabeceira de Dean, que dormia de costas para ele.

Castiel estava hipnotizado pela respiração de Dean, pelo leve ofegar e o subir e descer das costelas. Imaginou qual seria a sensação de tocá-las, de sentir o hálito quente em seu rosto, e ganhou mais uma certeza: nunca se cansaria de olhar para Dean Winchester.

Suspirou, fechando os olhos por um momento, mas voltou a abri-los logo em seguida, em choque.

Eu sei que está aí, Castiel. – disse Dean em voz baixa, sem se mover, os braços cruzados no peito e os olhos abertos para a cama onde Sammy dormia. Castiel não ousou emitir qualquer som.

Dean esticou o braço e acendeu o pequeno abajur entre as duas camas, que iluminou o quarto precariamente, deixando-o alaranjado, e sentou-se na cama. Seus olhos cruzaram com os de Castiel, e ele podia jurar que o anjo não estava respirando. – Sabe, se quer vigiar os outros durante a noite, tem que aprender a ser mais silencioso, ficar suspirando não ajuda ninguém a nada. – gracejou.

Dean, eu... – começou, mas não achou palavras. Como explicar? – desculpe. – disse por fim, abaixando a cabeça. Estava ficando bom nesse negócio de se desculpar.

Olhava tão concentrado para suas mãos e pernas que não viu Dean se aproximar da beirada da cama, até que este bateu duas vezes em sua testa com os dedos, fazendo-o erguer o rosto, não completamente. O sangue pressionava sua cabeça por dentro, deixando-o quente. Era isso a vergonha, então.

Você não é mesmo bom com palavras. – disse com um sorrisinho torto, prendendo seus olhos no do anjo. A luz do abajur não iluminava Castiel por completo, deixando-o envolto no breu, mas seus olhos brilhavam, com luz própria, e Dean sentiu novamente aquela sensação entranha perto do coração. – E além do que... seus olhos já te delataram, Cas.

Sem pensar em mais consequências, Dean passou o braço por trás dos ombros de Castiel, puxando-o de encontro a si, até seus rostos estarem muito próximos, testas pressionadas uma contra a outra, e o anjo pode se deliciar com o aroma adocicado que o envolveu.

Fechou os olhos por um segundo. Seu coração batia rápido de mais, e ele podia senti-lo latejando pelo corpo todo. Castiel mal conseguia respirar. O calor de Dean traspassava a carne de Jimmy e lhe alcançava com intensidade. E céus, como ele desejara aquilo! Mas agora não sabia o que fazer. _Era possível um anjo se sentir tão indefeso perto de um humano?_

Dean se moveu para a direita e o beijou demoradamente no rosto. – Sempre foi, Cas. – sussurrou contra a pele, e Castiel estremeceu. Dean o beijo novamente, agora na face esquerda, com a mesma intensidade, sem soltar o aperto no pescoço do anjo – a minha escolha. Sempre.

Dean se afastou minimamente, apenas para voltar a olhá-lo. Encararam-se por instantes, antes que Castiel fechasse os lábios de Dean com os seus com urgência. Ele nunca havia beijado alguém, mas ele _sabia _precisar daquele calor macio e úmido. Um gemido suave escapou por seus lábios.

Dean segurou Castiel com mais força envolvendo-o com o outro braço, correspondendo ao beijo com paixão. Pressionou, chupou, mordiscou e lambeu os lábios sedosos do anjo, e deixou que ele fizesse o mesmo, testando, aprendendo.

Quando Dean inclinou sua cabeça abrindo os lábios, instigando que Castiel fizesse o mesmo, e deixou suas línguas se encontrarem, aprofundando o beijo, o anjo sentiu-se derreter nos braços do caçador, e não pôde deixar de gemer mais uma vez, um pouco mais alto, que vibrou pelos dois corpos.

Dean o guiou para cima da cama, entre beijos, e deitou-se nela entreabrindo as pernas, fazendo com que deitasse sobre o si. Castiel sentia seu corpo estranho e pesado, e ele mal podia controlá-lo. Estava completamente entregue, como nunca estivera antes.

Interrompeu o beijo por um instante, encarando Dean com olhos bem abertos.

O que está olhando, Cas? – perguntou brincalhão, para então mordicar o lábio inferior do anjo, depois o seu queixo, seu pescoço, _Céus! _Sentiu a língua atrevida do Winchester deslizar próxima à sua orelha, para então mordê-la de leve. _Muito, muito mais calor, com certeza!_

Sam pode acordar... – resfolegou, semiconsciente.

Dean sorriu safado, escorregando as mãos pelas costas de Castiel massageando-o forte até os quadris, e o empurrou para baixo com força, ao mesmo tempo que o enlaçou com as pernas. Castiel gritou, mais Dean abafou-o com um beijo possessivo. – Ele tem sono _muito_ pesado... – respondeu simplesmente, movendo seu quadril de encontro ao do anjo, que apenas gemeu em resposta, complemente perdido nas sensações que emanavam pelo seu corpo.

Sentir o corpo de Dean apertado contra o seu próprio era prazeroso demais, e Castiel guardou aquela sensação em sua mente para não esquecê-la mais. A cada gemido longo de Dean, mantinha os olhos abertos, lutando contra cada nova onda de prazer, apenas para observar o rosto do caçador, sua entrega, seu prazer.

Oh, ele faria tudo para que o Winchester ficasse sempre assim, isso era uma promessa.

_** Dastiel is life **_

_J'ai prié dieu pendant des heures,  
On m'a dit qu'il était trop vieux pour tout nos pleures,  
Qu'il est trop riche pour écouté nos pauvres cœurs,_

Rezei a Deus durante as horas  
Foi-me dito que ele estava velho demais para os nossos choros  
Que é muito rico para ouvir os nossos pobres corações

(...)

_C'est c'que je pris durant la nuit,  
Lorsque je lève mes mains au ciel,  
Lorsque je saute et que je crie,  
C'est l'éternel qui me le dit !_

Isso é o que eu rezo durante a noite  
Ainda que eu erga minhas mãos para o céu  
Ainda que eu pule e chore  
É o eterno que me diz!

_** Dastiel is life **_

N/A: Ahhh, finalmente acabei! Minha primeira Fic sobre esse casal ma-ra-vi-lho-so! Espero ter conseguido manter a linha da história do começo ao fim, e que ela não tenha ficado maçante! =S

Ao final coloquei dois trechos da música _House'llelujah – Stromae_, pois ouvi muitoooo enquanto escreviam, ela que me dava inspiração embora a letra não tenha a ver com a história. Então fica como curiosidade. ;D

Como eu estou com a cabeça FERVILHANDO de outras ideias, peço – por favor! Deixem um mensagenzinha para mim! Quero opiniões 100% verdadeiras, criticas construtivas são muito bem vindas!

Por favor? *-*

O botão é logo aí embaixo.


End file.
